


Motorbikes & Mayhem

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, One-Sided Attraction, mentions of Jamus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Sirius hates himself for thinking too much sometimes.





	Motorbikes & Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Something that just crossed my mind… I've been reading way too much Marauders slash recently… O.O! Read, review, and enjoy!

The first thing he did out of school was use Uncle Alphard's money to buy a motorcycle.

It's not as though Sirius hadn't thought of it before. He'd thought of many things before—more than half of them dangerous—and now he truly was getting the chance to do most of them. He was free of his family, and, now… Shit, now he was free of the family he'd made at school.

" _Why a motorbike_?" James had asked him, and Sirius had skirted the question, instead grinning wickedly and winking at a chagrined Remus off to the side. There was no point in answering; there never had been. Not for him. He was Sirius. That was enough of an answer.

But—Godric, oh, Godric—he had his reasons. Neither James nor Remus knew those reasons lie in the lithe form of one lycanthrope. They always had, and, as Sirius twists and bends his wrist to rev up the engine, he knows his reason… Godric, if Sirius is always the answer, then Remus would always be the reason.

Once, Remus had given _him_ those soft smiles, "accidentally" shared his homework with _him_. Remus had once been all about Sirius, and, even though the players had changed, Sirius would continue to be all about Remus.

Those tawny tresses… Those liquid brown eyes… That crumpled form that had oft collapsed in _his_ arms after a terrible transformation the night before.

But now brown eyes focused on _hazel_ , and there was no room for gray. No, gray was too cold—brown and hazel, too warm. But what did that matter? Why should any of that matter?

_What made James better than Sirius?_

Sirius swallows and kicks up the stand, tearing away into a welcoming blanket of navy as the night surrounds him as a cloak. Do you really want your answer, James? Do you even have to ask the same question, Remus?

The engine purrs under Sirius, and he grimly smiles. The vibrations carry a thrum up his legs and throughout his body, a comfortable, almost _familiar_ excitement that Sirius had once enjoyed. Of course, even now he knows that whenever he looks at Remus, this kind of feeling still settles in his stomach, a fire in his belly that warms him from head to toe and makes him feel delicious… _wanted_ , even.

But that's such a lie. He can look to Remus all he wants, but the mayhem in Sirius' head is caused by Remus only having eyes for James.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, a drabble… I just had a really great idea for this…and now I'm off to work on my first 2 Remus/James drabbles… Thanks a lot for showing me Jamus, Kylie. Shyeah. *Remmius FTW!* X0 …but Jamus is so good…!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: I do love Remmius/Wolfstar and consider them a part of my overall headcanon…but Jamus is irresistible. -w-


End file.
